


We'd have to be sober

by altkidintraining



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, karnap, weednap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkidintraining/pseuds/altkidintraining
Summary: We need more weednap so here is some with Karl
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We'd have to be sober

"Oh my god, he's insane!" Karl shouts into his microphone while Quality's Minecraft character danced around to Turn back time by Derivikat. Karl stood up and started waving his hands around to the music, his chat started to type the lyrics in as they vibed. Karl jumped on top of his chair to keep the hype going until suddenly his door swung open, and a heavy scent filled the room, weed, this shocked Karl, and he immediately tumbled off his chair. He hit the ground and groaned after the hard landing. Nick's laughter proceeded to fill the room, the microphone picked up on this and the chat immediately started to spam "sapnap" as well as "clip that!" even though the entrance to Karl's room wasn't on camera, Nick's voice was enough to make them go crazy. "Couldn't have knocked?!" Karl whined as he stood up. His face was flushed from embarrassment. Karl wasn't used to having others around, he lived alone but this week Sapnap was staying here for a meet and greet in North Carolina. Karl couldn't believe it when Nick first asked if he would have room, normally nothing happened in North Carolina. For some reason, the whole idea made Karl a little nervous, he was excited to see Sapnap but maybe it was because it all felt so unfamiliar, abnormal. "Nah," Nick replied softly and slowly. Karl exhaled at the sounds of Nick's calmed voice. Karl could hear Alex dying of laughter through his headphones. "Shut up Quakity." He groaned through the microphone. Karl went to resituate himself at his computer to continue the stream but out of the corner of his eyes, his attention didn't come off of Nick. Nick was slanted against the door frame, just watching Karl, with intention. Karl's cheeks were still flushed from the embarrassment and Nick's eyes on him weren't helping. There was nothing else that Karl really wanted to do on stream and he was feeling off, he couldn't explain why but he felt almost uncomfortable, therefore Karl began preparing to end the stream. "Thanks for hanging out guys! I think we will end today off here!" Alex said goodbye to the stream and then left the discord. Karl then found someone to raid, said his final goodbye, and ended the stream. 

"Why'd you end?" Nick asked him quietly, his voice was deep, almost seductively. The weed radiated off of him. Karl wondered so much, how much had Nick smoked, and where did he do it. Karl hoped it was mostly outside so that his whole house wouldn't smell like this. "You reek." Karl pointed out, avoiding Nick's question because he didn't really have an answer that he could put into words. Nick simply shrugged and a smirk grew on his face. He stepped more into Karl's room, right over to the chair that Karl hadn't moved from. Nick towered over him, "I could use another hit, you could join me on the balcony." Karl could feel himself overheating. He nodded in the hope it would get Nick to back away, and which it did, Nick turned around, left Karl's room, and made his way to the balcony. "At least he isn't doing it inside." Karl thought out loud once he figured Nick was out of earshot. Karl doesn't smoke, he didn't hold it against Nick but it just wasn't what Karl did. He could handle alcohol but smoking was where he drew the line, something about that line was fading. He wanted to go join Sapnap. Not to smoke, but maybe just to make sure he was okay. If Karl was being honest with himself, he couldn't figure out why he was going to the balcony, but he was. "Took you long enough," Nick mumbled once Karl arrived. Karl didn't reply, he just walked over and rested his arms on the balcony, looking out at the simple view of downtown. The house was on a hill, just high enough to make the view worth every cent he paid for the house. Nick held the blunt out to offer it to Karl, who just shook his head to decline the offer. "Don't wanna loosen up?" Nick asked, he wasn't trying to pressure Karl, he was just genuinely curious and he loose enough to voice his curiosity. "I don't know." Karl was genuinely confused, he just felt so weird right now, like he didn't even want to talk but he did want to be here. "If you change your mind..." Nick once again held the blunt out to make it clear. Karl just noded. Maybe if he smoked a bit it would settle this uneasy feeling, Karl figured. He contemplated it in silence for a few minutes. "Second-hand high?" Karl suggested with a shy whisper. "What?" Nick asked for clarity. "Um, we could shotgun," Karl spoke up slightly, but just enough for Nick to hear him, he felt extremely shy, embarrassed even to suggest it but Nick seemed unfazed. Nick nodded his head and then inhaled from the smoke. He held it for a couple of seconds as Karl watched intentively, although he was still a couple of feet away. Nick began to step towards him, limiting the distance between them, Karl turned to face the view shyly. Nick continued toward him, still holding in the smoke until Nick grabbed Karl's chin and blew the smoke out. Karl opened his lips slightly and let the smoke in. He felt slightly nauseous as he tried not to think about how close they were. He held the smoke in his lungs for a second before letting it flow out. Nick smirked as it bounced back off his face, he didn't move away, they stayed close. "More?" He softly whispered. Karl did nothing but nod. They repeated, Nick inhaled from the blunt, kept it there for a bit, before he moved a centimeter closer and opened his lips slightly to let the smoke enter Karl's lips. There was less than an inch between them but neither of them wanted to move. After Karl exhaled for the second time, he naturally reacted to ask for more, "again?" Nick scoffed playfully. "You better let this hit first Jacobs," Karl whined a little bit and shook his head. When Nick called him JAcobs he could feel himself melt. Was this what these feelings were, longing? It felt like they just stayed like this forever until Karl leaned his forehead onto Nick's. "It's hitting," Karl whispered. Karl took in the warmth of being so close while Nick let his arms wrap up Karl into a slight hug, they rested perfectly around his hips. "Are you going to kiss me?" Karl softly spoke again. Nick pulled his head awake at the shock of Karl's bluntness. "That's not a good idea Jacobs." Nick resisted the temptation, he was trying to be smart, self-aware, it was the weed talking, the loneliness after surviving a long pandemic, kissing him would just make for disaster in the morning. "Please," Karl whined. Nick refused again by shaking his head. He couldn't. If he was going to kiss Karl, it was going to be when Karl was sober. "C'mon." Nick whispered, offering his hand to Karl. Karl took it and let Sapnap lead him to bed.


End file.
